Broken
by xXx Dr. John Watson xXx
Summary: His life was a misery. Life never was too kind to him...never. With school, family, friends, and what ever else might come his way, he never seemed to catch a break. But can a certain friend change all that? Can he help him through or will he fall through the cracks?
1. Chapter 1

So** hello everyone! I know I have been working on another story at the moment but I wanted to share this. I know it has been a while...but I have been extremely busy. Sorry about the wait. **

**I hope you enjoy this story. It is very saddening at some points and can tug at your heart strings a bit. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own BTR,**

* * *

The rain started to pick up as the thunder rolled in over the High School descendents. All day, the rain threatened to fall mercilessly upon the school and everything around it. Now the great gray clouds above opened up, letting a few droplets escape from its' puffy prison to fall upon the ground.

Inside, the crowd of students ran back and forth trying to get to their lockers. Along the way some would stop and talk while others frantically dashed down the hall so they could make the bus.

As the crowd started to come to a stand still after a couple of long minutes, a few stragglers walked leisurely through the hall, taking their time like they had all the time in the world.

A hum of talking could be heard. It was such a difference from the loud noise that echoed through the hall just moments ago.

Now, ten minutes later, after mostly all of the students of the overcrowded high school had left, a boy came out of his last period classroom.

His dark eyes darted from side to side, scanning both ends of the hallway, making sure it was safe for him to make an exit.

His pale frame stood pretty short compared to other boys his age. Fingers drumming the worn out binder in his hands as he left to his locker.

Dark brown hair stood at different arrays of spikes, making the allusion that it was neatly combed but really wasn't. That was how he could be explained, but he was more than that.

There was more to him that meets the eye. Logan was an outcast. The smart one, the one who could solve problems. That was what people saw of him. They really didn't see much to him except test and homework answers.

He had problems. He had more problems than he wanted people to know about. His family life, well, let's just say it wasn't exactly the best one.

Ever since his cousin moved in eight years ago, everything in his life went downhill. Logan was never noticed as an individual. Never acknowledged for his accomplishments but for his failures.

He was ignored at family gatherings and whenever his own family would talk to him, they would talk about his cousin and how wonderful he was. But never, not once, did the conversation ever turn to him.

Not even when he earned special recognitions in school did his family recognize his accomplishments.

But now as he walked quickly to his locker, he knew that he was in the clear from his day to day tormentors. For as long as he could remember, the same guys would pick on him, calling him names and giving him beatings he would never forget.

There were some days that he would go home with a bruised cheek or eye. Sometimes even with a bloody nose, but he always had a good excuse for it, whether it be that he fell or something else he could think up at the top of his head.

He quickly rolled the knob of his locker combo as fast he possibly could, and was surprised when he opened it successfully. One last time Logan looked all around him for anyone that could possibly be a threat to him. Once he saw he was okay, he packed his books and binders for the day.

Logan slipped his jacket on and slung the book bag over his shoulder and shut his locker. He smiled when he finally felt a little safer than he had before. He started to walk down the hall, thinking about getting home.

He was almost about to make the last turn to the door at the end of the hall when a hand grabbed his jacket collar from behind and roughly yanked him backwards.

Logan almost fell back when his body made contact with the lockers behind him. He winced from the sudden jerk.

"Where do you think you're going?" the taller boy said to him, pinning his small body against the lockers behind him. Logan immediately knew who he was. It was Mark, the same boy who tormented him everyday.

Logan didn't answer. He kept his eyes down, thinking maybe if he didn't say anything the bully would go away.

He wasn't so lucky. Mark tightened his grip on Logan's collar and slammed him into the locker even harder than before. Logan winced in pain, his head making full contact this time.

"Answer me!" Mark warned.

Logan looked at him then with doe-like eyes, almost pleading with him mentally to just release him. "Please, just leave me alone."

Mark laughed, causing a shudder from Logan. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged by his shirt out the door and onto the football field.

Logan fought, trying to pry the fingers from him, but he wasn't strong enough. Mark forced him all the way to the edge of the field where no one else was around.

He was thrown on the ground all of a sudden, his eyes brimming with tears. He knew what was coming.

"Do you know what I got on my test today? Huh? Do you?" Mark growled throwing a swift kick to Logan's abdomen. Logan clutched his stomach.

"I failed. How did I fail when I copied your answers? How did you pass?" another kick was delivered to his stomach, this time harder.

Logan held back tears. It hurt so much.

"Aw!" Mark mocked, kneeling down to Logan, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, "Are you crying?"

Logan choked on a sob, whimpering from being kicked. He knew his stomach was bruised. He could feel it already forming.

The next thing he knew, Mark's fist connected with his cheek, sending him toppling over in the grass. More punches were thrown at his face and stomach, making tears escape his eyes. He could hear Mark calling him names, and cursing at him.

But that didn't compare to his beating. Logan continued to get kicked and punched. He felt blood coming from his mouth and nose. He could feel the sting as Mark's fist hit his body.

After what seemed like hours of unbearable beating Mark ended with one last punch to Logan's already bruised face.

Once he was gone, Logan just stayed there laying on his back on the soggy turf. He only got up when the rain started to pick up again.

Logan, carefully got to his feet, wincing from the pain in his stomach. He held it with both hands.

He felt the blood from his nose and mouth and wiped at it with his hands until they were covered with his own blood. At that point the used his shirt.

Logan limped his bruised body from the field, tears streaming down his bloody face. How was he going to face his parents? What was he going to say to them when they saw him? He fell?

No, they wouldn't take that. Logan cried more, not knowing what to do. It was only going to get worse.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is now available and ready to read. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to those who are following this story. Thank you for simply reading. It means a lot to me. Also, it is now summer! Hope everyone's summer is great and enjoyable! **

**Disclaimer-I don't own btr!**

* * *

The rest of the walk home was all but a blur. He didn't remember crossing the streets and going past the same buildings he did everyday on his venture to his home. If that was what he even wanted to call it. The rain that pelted against him didn't even phase him. He didn't even notice.

His home was not home, it was hell. Sometimes it was worse than school. Even in his own home he was mocked, ridiculed, and hit. It was no better. At times, he didn't know if he wanted to stay in school or go home.

On some occasions, Logan would walk around the school and hide whenever necessary just so he could avoid going home. Anything that could keep him out of his own home long enough sounded good to him.

Except today. Obviously his plan to stay a little longer didn't exactly work in his favor. Like most days, that was how it went.

So now, as Logan limped slowly into his home, which was currently unoccupied, he mentally thanked god for him being all alone. But it wasn't like he didn't know that they wouldn't be home when he got there. They were always at work until eight at night.

That only left his cousin. His cousin Dak, who was older and bigger than him. When he got home, that was when Logan's world was turned upside down. He was the one that beat on him, and tormented him the most. And no one believed him when he would say what Dak did to him.

But that wasn't for another hour. Right now, Logan's focus was on getting cleaned up. The last thing he wanted was for his cousin to see him and make it worse.

AS he opened the door, he took off his mud ridden shoes and lay them on the carpet.

Logan hobbled through his little home, favoring his aching body all the way. He made his way to the bathroom and shut the door. He glanced up at the mirror. The image that reflected back to him didn't surprise him one bit.

His hair was sopping wet, laying flat on his forehead. All over his face was blood. Blood from his mouth rolled down his chin onto the light fabric of his shirt. His nose leaked the liquid making his condition worse. And under all that were tender, forming bruises that blossomed ever so slightly above his cheeks and eye.

"Great!" Logan huffed. A black and blue. That was just what he needed. Logan got a rag from the cabinet behind the mirror and soaked it with warm water. He touched his skin with the cloth and he hissed in pain as the water burned through his cuts.

Slowly, and gently, he rubbed away the blood from his face, leaving red circular rings on his face. The only thing that was left was the bruises. How was he going to get rid of those? There was no way he was going to put on his mothers cover-up! No way!  
So he left them the way they were and hoped that nobody would notice.

Next on his agenda was to check his chest. There was definitely something wrong. He just knew it. So Logan lifted up his shirt, revealing his oddly colored torso underneath filled with hues of blacks and blues around his stomach.

Logan winced at seeing this. He knew it was bad. He reached into the cabinet once more, grabbing at the medical tape and wound it tight around his abdomen to relieve some of the pain. Lastly, he rung out his hair, ridding it of some water that skidded down the drain.

He sighed a big sigh of relief when he finished. Not a bad job at all. He examined the work he did for himself and grew to like it. At least he was good at one thing.

He then packed the tape away and discarded the cloth he used to wipe away his blood. The last thing he wanted was his parents seeing that. Logan then got his books out, starting his homework.

He must have been so caught up in his work, that he didn't even notice the door open. Logan was so invested in reading that the sound of footsteps didn't dawn on him. It was only until a hand smacked the book from his hands, sending it flying across the room, when he finally took notice.

Logan jumped, not expecting it and his head shot up. Standing over him was in fact his cousin.

Great! Just what I need! Logan thought mentally to himself.

Logan turned to face Dak. The much taller, skinny boy towered above Logan, staring down at him with menacing black eyes.

"Hey Logie." Dak said teasingly.

Logan didn't answer. Instead he just glared. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to run in his room and bolt it shut.

"I said hi!" Dak said again, this time smacking Logan across the face. Logan's head swerved to the side. Instinctively, he put a hand to his already bruised cheek and sealed his eyes shut trying to rid himself of the pain he felt.

Logan hated him. He hated him with every fiber of his being. "Hi Dak." he grumbled miserably.

"That's a good cousin!" Dak ruffled Logan's hair

Logan flinched away as a reflex and Dak took notice.

"What's wrong Logie? Upset that I took your book you little nerd?" Dak said, making his facing into a pout.

Logan fisted his hands tightly, "Leave me alone."

Dak put a hand to his ear, "What was that? I didn't hear you?"

"I said leave me alone." Logan answered his voice barely a whisper.

Logan turned his back to him, wanting for him to go away and leave him alone.

That was when Dak grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him down on his back. Logan's body slammed onto the ground, and he held back tears as his already beaten body was rattled once more.

Dak got closer to him and smiled, "What's this?" He brushed Logan's bruised cheek. Logan flinched as his touch.

"AW! Did you get beat up in school?" Dak laughed and tapped the bruise on Logan's face.

Logan put up his hands and threw them at Dak, hitting him once across the face. Dak's face lit up as anger flooded his face.

"You're gonna regret that!" Dak screamed and sat on Logan's arms, pinning them at his sides. He jumped on Logan's stomach, making a yelp escape Logan's lips.

He wriggled under Dak trying to get out from under him, but it was no use. He was now at his cousins mercy.

The next thing he knew, was that punches were connecting with his face left and right, reopening cuts from before that he had cleaned before. He could feel the bruises on his cheeks throbbing erratically. His nose oozed the red crimson in pools onto the floor.

All Logan wanted was for it to end. He didn't once let a single tear fall or cry, not wanting to give Dak any satisfaction.

Once Dak had finished, he released Logan from underneath him. He stood over his still body and smiled wide. He kicked Logan in his battered ribs and laughed. "Worthless."

With that, Dak left Logan on the floor, swallowed in his own pain. His once throbbing body, ached once again. His nose bled down his face and into his open mouth. As soon as Dak left, Logan got up and wiped the blood from his nose, and bringing his sleeve back covered in the gruesome red.

Logan sighed and just kept the fabric of his shirt up on his nose, not caring that he was ruining a shirt. He cursed at Dak, tears stinging in his eyes, and ran to his room, ignoring how painful it was to do so.

He slammed the door of his bedroom closed and curled up into a tight ball on his bed. He shivered as his little arms pulled the covers up over his body.

Logan cried then. Letting the tears finally fall from his eyes. He just wanted it to end.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Until next time, this is Oakenshield's Girl signing off until I return. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, well, well, would you look at that! Yet another chapter for this story is now up and running. I hope that you are liking this story so far. It is a little different than what I usually write but I wanted to do something different for once. I like where this story is already going and I really hope you all do also. **

**Also, tomorrow is the 4th of July. Hope everyone has a fantastic holiday and spend it wisely with loved ones. A little thing too, did anyone else see the Desolation of Smaug trailer? I did! It was amazing! I cannot wait!**

**Disclamier- I don't own Big Time Rush!**

* * *

Everything just hurt. A fire in his stomach ached and churned. His face hurt. The throbbing never ceased to exist. A deep rumble erupted from his stomach, mocking him.

Logan's eyes cracked open to darkness. He groaned as the pain hit him. He put his hand to his forehead, trying to relieve the pain in his head.

He looked at the time. "That time already?" Logan grumbled to himself. He closed his eyes and reopened them to find that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, but indeed it was time for him to get up for school.

Logan groaned. Another day. That was when he realized something. His eyes grew wide in surprise. Had he really slept all through last night? Right after Dak beat him, he went to his room and fell to sleep. His parents never woke him up?

"Why would they?" he asked himself sarcastically. It wasn't like they really cared for his existence. It wasn't like they knew he was beaten in school and then again at home by his deranged cousin. Why would they care?

Logan rolled out of bed, and slipped his clothes on gently. He looked in the mirror, combing his hair in its normal position and gave a weak smile.

Pathetic.

Logan's smile instantly faded.

Stupid, ugly, worthless.  
Logan shook his head as the thoughts kept coming. He glared into the image he saw in the mirror.

I don't deserve anything good.

Logan wiped at his face which was still covered with blood. He went to the bathroom and wiped at it, getting rid of any clues to him being beaten to a pulp. Again, he looked in the mirror, seeing the same pathetic boy he saw before.

"I deserve this." Logan said grimly. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out a small pin with a sharpened edge. He pressed the metal against his skin and looked at his image again with sad eyes.

Do it! He said to himself. And he dug the point into his shoulder and drug it down, creating a long red line down his pale skin. Dribbles of blood escaped the cut. Logan stared at it and let the dots of blood form. He dabbed at the blood with a towel.

"I deserve everything that happens to me."

Logan continued his morning the way he usually did, eating a bowl of cereal and packing his books in his book bag.

He left for school soon after, his head pounding with a headache that always ailed him. Logan didn't want to go to school. What was there for him honestly? He had no friends, he was irrevocably and utterly alone.

Logan hugged himself, ignoring the cold that surrounded his body as the chill air wrapped around his tiny body.

Once he arrived at school, Logan unpacked, keeping his eyes firmly on his books. Not once did he look up to meet the eyes of his classmates. Those disapproving eyes that seemed to mock his very life.

Logan wrapped his arms around his first few books for the first half of the day and headed to homeroom without a word.

He sat through homeroom and a number of classes, never speaking or getting up to do anything. He just took the work his teachers gave him and did it, and tried to finish any homework that was given to him in the process.

Logan made it through half the day without a word, not even a peep. His next period was lunch. To him, that was the worst period of the day. This was the one 'class' that always reminded him how truly alone he was.  
So Logan sat at his normal bench and took out the sandwich he made himself earlier and nibbled at it. Logan ignored the people around him who talked loudly to one another.

Please don't let them throw anything at me today. Logan pleaded.

Just as if reading his mind, he was pelted with bits of food. He didn't look up as the food bounced off his face and onto the table in front of him.

Logan clenched his fists. Mark again. Why couldn't this kid leave him alone for once in his life? They continued to throw food and words his way, but he never looked up. He held back tears as they continued and never looked up.

Just like his cousin, they taunted him for the fun of it. As soon as the bell rang after what seemed like hours of lunch, Logan shot up and made for the exit. He dashed through the door, escaping the lunch room as fast as he could.

Logan ran to his locker, and opened it quickly before Dak could catch up and threw his books in. "Almost there…." Logan mumbled biting his lip. That was when his locker was slammed shut on him.

"Hey there." Logan was greeted with that same voice that he dreaded so much.

He met Dak's gaze and cringed.

"Please Dak. I-I really don't want an-any trouble." Logan held up his hands in defeat.

Dak grabbed both of Logan's thin wrists and squeezed them. Logan shrunk in his grasp and gasped. He went to his knees and Dak kicked him in the stomach. He yelped. Then a punch hit him, splitting his lip.

Why wasn't anyone helping? He looked around seeing people either staring or laughing or both. Logan all of a sudden felt to his stomach. He was going to be sick.

Then something happened. Dak was pulled off of Logan and slammed into a nearby locker. Logan didn't look up to see, he was just happy to get some feeling back in his wrists.

Hands went on his shoulders and lifted him to his feet. Logan didn't fight as he was half carried into the bathroom. Logan slid to the floor unable to keep himself standing. The next thing he knew, a cold paper towel was pressed to his bloody lip.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice that Logan did not know.

Logan finally looked up to see who it was. Before him was a boy he never saw before. He was about his age, about his height maybe a little taller. He had blonde hair that swept to one side and emerald green eyes. He had a sympathetic smile that seemed like he cared for anyone around him.

Logan nodded, and held the towel to his lip, "Yeah. Thank you."

The blonde sat on the floor next to him and held out his hand, "I'm Kendall."

"Logan." he replied and shook Kendall's hand.

Logan kept pressure on his bleeding lip and stared at the wall.

"Sooooo," Kendall started taking in the boys battered appearance, "you deal with that jerk everyday, huh?"

Logan looked at Kendall and nodded. Why was this boy so interested? Was he going to beat on him now? He easily could, being as vulnerable as he was at the moment.

Kendall whistled high, "Geez! He did a number on you! Look at your eye!"

"Okay I get it! Dak did a good job! Okay?" Logan snapped, "I appreciate your help but I don't need your pity."

Kendall got a hurt look all of a sudden and Logan felt like a huge jerk for snapping at the one kid who actually helped him.

Logan lowered his face, "Sorry."

Kendall didn't answer.

An awkward silence followed the next few minutes in the bathroom. Logan continued to press on his lip.

"Um…Kendall, are you new here? I have never seen you here before?" Logan asked breaking the silence that engulfed them.

"No. I've always went to school here. Today I just went another way to class and I found Dak beating you."

"So why did you help me"

Kendall looked at Logan then, "Because nobody else would help and you needed it."

Logan appreciated that, "Thank you."

"No problem Logan." With that Kendall stood and held out his hand.

Logan took it and let Kendall lift him up. He wobbled uneasily as the blood rushed back to his head from sitting so long along with his lip bleeding. Kendall held his shoulders.

"You sure you're okay?"

Logan shook his head, "Never better." he smiled.

"I'll walk you to class." Kendall said.

"No it's fine."

Kendall put up a hand in protest, "I want to."

They both walked the now empty halls to Logan's class. He turned to see Kendall. "Thanks again Kendall."

"No problem," he said as he turned to go to class, "see you around."

Logan turned to class, and sucked on his split lip. He never experienced anyone help him before, ever. This was mind-boggling to him.

Logan tried to wrap his head around it, and went into class.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed chapter 3 of this story. And what do you think? Is Kendall a good guy? Or is he just putting on an act? Find out when the story continues...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! How is everyone this week? I hope all is well and everyone is fine. I have been working and trying to find time to post and here is my open window. Also, I have been checking out Sherlock bbc. Really good show. If you haven't seen it , go see it! It is amazing!**

**Also, I really enjoyed writing this story, but no one seems to be enjoying it. So I don't know what I will do after this chapter. I might take a little break or stop completely. I am sorry to those who actually like this story, but I feel like this is a dud with everyone.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

* * *

A long week had passed since Logan had his first encounter with Kendall. Not that he hasn't seen him after that, he did. But not really. He didn't talk to him. Instead, when they would by chance pass each other in the halls, they would exchange a wave and sometimes a small smile.

Logan didn't expect it to be anything. If anything, he just thought it was the type of situation where yeah Kendall saved his butt and now it was awkward so they never talked. It wasn't like he expected any type of friendship from the blonde, it would, well, it would have been nice.

And yes, he had some more days with Mark that he wasn't to fond of either. He still got his share of belittlement and smacks like before.

But as the day grew on, the cold air went down in temperature. Soon enough the rain that plagued the morning turned to soft snow that fell from the sky, covering the ground in a blanket of untouched white.

Soon enough the school day ended marking the beginning of the weekend. As usual the entire school filed out. That is, except for the very few that stayed after. One of those was Logan, like always. He stayed after for library work, keeping to himself, quietly typing up an essay that needed to be finished.

After a long half hour spending the entire time typing his fingers away, Logan decided it was about time to leave. He packed his books and papers back in his bag and zipped it up. He put on his hoodie and zipped it up to his neck.

Once he stepped outside he marveled at the sight of the fresh snowflakes slowly drifting to the earth. It was just so beautiful. Yes, they had snow all the time in Minnesota, but that never phased Logan. He loved the snow.

Logan left his hood down about his shoulders and started his venture home through the snow. Little snowflakes of numerous styles fell on top of him, collecting in the soft spikes of his hair.

He could hear the light thudding of his feet crunching into the fresh snow. The snow glistened in what little sunlight there was left since the sun had already begun to set.

Logan quickened his pace, not wanting to arrive at his house when it was completely dark. The last thing he wanted was to be on the streets at night. Yeah, he was an eighteen year old boy, but being alone at night in any place for a teen was not good.

He continued to walk, still enjoying his lonely walk when out of nowhere a snowball flew at his back. He turned around instantly to see where it came from.

Logan's eyebrows arched together in confusion. "Kendall?"

The blonde ran up to Logan, a broad smile taking up his face. He was more properly dressed than Logan was for the weather, having a heavy coat and scarf while Logan had a mere hoodie and nothing else.

"Hey Logan. What's up?" Kendall greeted as soon as he was at his side. He clapped Logan on his shoulder.

Logan smiled back, "Nothing much. How about you?"

They continued to walk together, keeping their eyes straight ahead of them but time to time looked at each other as they talked.

"Just homework, tests, projects. You know, the usual." Kendall answered excitedly.

Logan actually was kind of jealous of how he answered him. This kid was seriously the happiest kid on the planet. He seemed to have no trouble in the world to bother him and his state of mind. To Logan, it seemed like Kendall had a perfect life.

"That's cool." Logan simply said.

They continued to walk, discussing the latest things they have done and learned in class, realizing that they had the same teachers for some classes, just different periods.

Logan didn't even notice that the sun had completely set, leaving the lamps on the edges of the street as the only source of light left. He was so engulfed in talking to Kendall that he didn't see it.

"If you don't mind me asking Logan," Kendall started, "aren't you freezing? You only have on that little coat."

Logan looked down at the embarrassing jacket that Kendall pointed out. He shrugged.

"It's okay. I'm pretty warm." he lied. In fact, he was freezing. He was just so darn good at hiding it. If he could, he would own a jacket like Kendall's, only his parents bought him one and Dak took it from him, saying that if he ever told, he would be in for a real beating. And Logan didn't want that.

"You know Logan, you're a really quiet person." Kendall said out of the blue.

Logan had no answer to that. How do you answer to that? He knew he was quiet. That was only because nobody ever really wanted to listen or be bothered. He was so used to it, that he like keeping to himself.

Kendall noticed the silence that followed his remark and immediately felt sorry for even saying it. "Listen, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. It's just-"

"No, no. I know I'm quiet." Logan quickly answered.

Kendall felt awkward now. Why did he always say the first thing on his mind and not think before he acted? He knew the kid was already pretty shy and kept to himself.

"So, um," Logan looked at Kendall, "what were you doing to stay out so late?"

"Hockey." Kendall simply said.

That would explain a lot. No wonder why Kendall was strong enough to pull Mark off of him.

"You?" Kendall asked.

Logan felt embarrassed. He couldn't top that. Not at all. "Library."

He felt like such a nerd compared to this kid. He was involved in sports but not in school or anything. He played on the streets sometimes.

"Hey, I know this is weird and all, but do you wanna hang some time?" Kendall asked, a small smile creeping on his lips.

Logan was set back. Hanging out? Was this some kind of joke? Was Kendall just fooling around with him? He had to try. It didn't hurt to try.

"Sure." he smiled a brilliant white smile.

"Cool. How about we meet up at the school and go from there?" Kendall suggested.

Logan nodded, "Sounds good."

Just as he answered, a dinky blue car pulled up next to both of them. They both stopped and looked at each other and then at the car. Logan's heart dropped. He knew that car all too well.

The window to the beat up car rolled revealing a cocky twenty-one year old. His hair neatly combed upward into a single spike, his eyes mocking.

"Hey cousin!" Dak greeted. By his tone, Logan could tell he was putting on an act like always.

"Hi Dak." Logan grumbled, his eyes drifting down to his shoes. Kendall noticed this.

"Who's this Logan? A friend of yours?" Dak asked eyeing Kendall up and down.

"Yeah." Logan answered his voice getting lower.

"And….what's his name?"

"Kendall, this is my cousin Dak. Dak this is Kendall." Logan said gesturing to the two.

"Nice to meet a friend of Logan's. What with him being quiet and all and anti-social." Dak smirked.

Kendall didn't like that. Not one bit. He didn't like Dak. He couldn't put his finger on it. But just by the way he talked to Logan and how Logan's mood suddenly shifted didn't settle well with him.

"Listen, I'm taking you home Logan. So say bye to your friend and lets go." Dak ordered.

Logan glanced at Kendall and gave him a small smile and waved, "See you around."

Kendall looked at Logan then at Dak. He looked back at Logan and patted his shoulder comfortingly, "See ya buddy!"

With that, Logan hopped into the passenger seat of the car. As soon as he shut the door, Dak sped off, leaving Kendall far behind them.

Dak glanced at Logan and smiled, "You really think that kid likes you?"

Logan didn't answer.

"He just feels sorry for you. I even bet he just wants to get close and act like a friend just so he could tell his friends how pathetic you are."

Again, Logan didn't utter a word. He just listened to Dak talk and talk.

"Well at least you try. I have to give you some credit." he slapped his hand hard on Logan's lap. "Look's like I'll have to work harder with you. That's okay. I like a challenge."

Logan stared out the window, wishing that he was still with Kendall. He only had the faintest idea of what would go on when he got home with Dak. But nothing could prepare him for the emotional hurt he experienced when Dak took him away from Kendall. Nothing.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. And before I sign off, I am sorry to those who like this. I don't know what will happen so we will see what happens.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. I am deeply sorry for the wait. I have had so much going on lately that it has been really tough to get on here and update for this story. I give you my deepest apologies and I hope this doesn't hinder the relationship we have between author and fellow readers.**

**I shall give you all virtual hugs! There! I hope that makes it better. But maybe this next chapter will. So...enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own BTR.**

* * *

****Logan sat at the dinner table, forking at the food in his plate. His attention never left the food, he never looked up. Both his parents were finally home for the night, eating dinner at the table with their only son and Dak, who sat across from Logan.

After what happened the other day with him, Logan tried as best as he could to avoid Dak. His parents didn't notice the new wounds Dak inflicted on him that night, nor did they ever.

Like always, they were talking to Dak about everything and anything, completely forgetting that Logan was still sitting there. Not that he wasn't used to it and all, but he couldn't help but feel invisible.

Now, they were just talking about Dak's school and how wonderful he was doing in his classes. Logan rolled his eyes. Dak was such a fake that he couldn't stand it. Just listening to him talk made hi mwant to throw up.

He placed his fork on his plate and continued to listen.

"Anything new with you Logan?" his mother asked all of a sudden.

Logan's head darted up, caught off guard by his mothers question. "Oh, uh, um it's okay."

"Anything new going on?" his mother said, seeming not too interested in her son as she continued to pile food on her fork.

Logan shook his head, "No. Nothing."

"What happened to your eye? Doesn't look like nothing to me." she glared at him.

Her eyes bore into him, and his hand went to his bruised eye. "Oh, I fell on some ice outside."

"Honestly, Karen," Logan's father tisked, "why are we talking about the damn boys eye when we should ask him about his grades."

His mother gaze hardened, "Yes, what about your grades Logan? They are slipping again."

Logan didn't answer. He kept his eyes on the plate in front of him.

"Young man, if you don't pick up those grades quick, you will be punished!" his father stated firmly.

Punished? Really? Wasn't his life punishment enough? Didn't he have enough heartache as it was?

"Yes, sir." Logan said quietly.

A swift kick made contact with his shin, and he held in a scream. He looked at Dak who smiled devilishly at him.

"I just wish you were more like your cousin." his mom commented and smiled at Dak who returned the gesture.

If I was anything like my cousin, I would be a total jerk! he thought to himself.

"May I be excused?" Logan asked ready to get away from them. They just didn't understand.  
"Go ahead." his mother said. And just like that, Logan got up from his chair, put his dishes in the sink, and went to his room.

He locked the door behind him, and glared at his image in the mirror. A message was sent to his phone, making it vibrate through his pocket. He picked up his phone and flipped it open. A text from Dak?

It read: That's right Logie. Your own parents love me more. How does it feel. Oh yeah, before I forget. If I were you, I would stop cutting your wrists. It's getting too noticeable. Cut somewhere else for a change.

Logan read and reread the words over and over again. They hated him. They really hated him. Logan knew what he wanted to do. Again, he grabbed the razor from inside his desk and admired the silver as it glistened in the light. This would help.

Just do it Logan. Get rid of the pain.

He took the razor and pressed it to his shoulder and applied pressure until it sunk into his skin. He drug it down, blood trailing down his arm, until he felt numb. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore, and let it bleed.

* * *

**Really hope you enjoyed this. Until next time I'll see you then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. I will keep this brief cause I have very little time today. Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart for the reviews, follows, and for just simply reading. Hugs and kisses to you all. **

**Again, tell me what you think (but I'm not forcing you to do so. Just seeing people have read on here is nice.)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

Logan stood with his back against the school. The icy rough brick felt nice against his skin. He had been there for what seemed like hours, but what was only a few minutes. He didn't mind though. Anything that got him out of the house was alright with him. every time he ever stepped foot in that dreaded home of his, he was sent into a sea of wallowing misery.

Now that he was out, that was the last thing on his mind. The only thing that he only thought about now was what was going on right at that moment. The idea that just going out and being tricked and made fun of plagued his mind.

Did Kendall really mean what he said? Did he really want to hang out with him? Or was it all a trick? Was he trying to make a fool out of him and tell his friends about how he tricked the little nerdy boy?

Logan shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. He didn't want to believe that was true, but after what Dak ahd brought to his attention, that was all he could think. Dak could be a real jerk, but was he really right?

He was a nerd. Nobody ever talked to him before, so why all of a sudden would someone want to talk to him? Why Kendall? A hockey player?

Seriously. That did seem odd. Logan laughed out loud at himself. He was so stupid to believe that someone actually wanted to be bothered. Dak may have been wrong about a lot of things, but in this case, he was most likely right.

So, Logan pushed himself from the wall, and trudged his feet through the snow, giving himself some distance between himself and the school. As he did, he kept his head low, too embarrassed at himself.

"Looggaann!" someone yelled all of a sudden.

Logan stopped in his tracks and turned around. Could it be? Was it really? He turned to see Kendall at the school, his face red, and his breathing fast.

Logan smiled and walked back to him, completely forgetting the depressing thoughts he had in his head moments before. He actually showed. He wasn't trying to trick him.

"Sorry I was late," Kendall said holding up the basketball in his hands, "I couldn't find my good basketball."

"No problem." Logan waved his hand just happy to see him standing there.

"I hope your okay with basketball."

Logan smiled brighter than before, " You kidding. That's great!"

"Good. To be honest, I didn't think you were the sporty type." Kendall commented.

Logan's smile faded. That was it. Right there. He was judging him. Just like everyone else. "What do you mean by sporty type?"

Kendall really had to find a way to word his thoughts better. Again he found himself in the same situation as he was in before. It wasn't that he was trying to belittle the kid, it was just that he never would expect a little kid like Logan to be able to handle tough things like he did.

"Don't get so defensive. I just didn't know if you played sports or not." Kendall held up one free hand in defense.

Logan scoffed. He all of a sudden wanted to leave. He didn't want to be around some other person who was like everyone else in his life that doubted him.

"Look. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it how it came out." Kendall said, and by the way he said it, Logan could tell that he meant it. There was just something about Kendall that made him believe every word he said. He seemed like a really reputable person.

"Okay." Logan answered and took the ball from Kendall.

"Hey!" Kendall said playfully, and Logan took off dribbling the ball towards the court in the back. Kendall chased fast behind not believing how incredibly fast Logan was. Kendall, being the captain of the hockey team had to be fast, but Logan, Logan sped ahead, not even giving Kendall a chance to catch up.

Logan continued to run, the ball bounced idly off his fingertips. He enjoyed the wind in his face, the feeling of absolute freeness and happiness at the same time. Was this what it was like to feel good? Logan smiled.

As he made it finally onto the court he shot a relay and made it in with a _swish!_ Kendall came up beside him clearly out of breathe. He stared wide-eyed at Logan.

"What?" Logan laughed.

Kendall patted Logan on the shoulder, "Yo-you're s-so fast!" he said in-between breathes.

At this Logan smiled triumphantly. He had never gotten a compliment before. This felt good.

Kendall eyed Logan, seeing for the first time that he smiled brightly. It looked genuine, not forced for once. He had never seen that in him. The brunettes eyes shone bright with excitement. Kendall was astounded at how that little compliment, those little words, made Logan smile the way he did now.

"Okay, now it's my ball!" Kendall swapped the ball from Logan and dribbled away. Logan took the challenge and got behind him, blocking him from the shot.

Kendall turned making the motion of shooting and released the ball. But Logan blocked. He jumped so high, that the ball had no chance of ever entering the hoop. Again, Kendall was shocked.

"Do you play basketball or something?" Kendall asked, now wondering if his assumptions of Logan were totally wrong.

"On the streets."

"You should play for the team. They need a player like you."

Logan's smile melted away. "No. That's not for me."

"Logan…..you're good! You should definitely try out!"

"I said no!" Logan growled.

Kendall fell silent. Logan now felt sorry for snapping at him. Kendall was only trying to talk to him. That was all.

"I'm sorry." Logan apologized.

Kendall let it slide, knowing Logan probably had good reason for snapping at him. He didn't talk about that anymore after that, seeing how much it bothered Logan.

They continued to play basketball, Logan always getting the upper hand on Kendall and blocking as many shots as he could. Kendall trailed behind on scores while Logan sailed ahead.

By the end, it was obvious who the clear winner was. Logan an Kendall sat on the cold ground, not caring if the snow melted through their clothes. Sweat dripped from their foreheads, exhausted from the one on one game they played.

"Good game buddy!" Kendall congratulated Logan on the win.

"Wha-why do you call me buddy?" Logan asked. Ever since he met Kendall that was all he ever called him.

Kendall wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Don't friends call each other that?"

Logan was set back. Friend? Is that what Kendall thought of him? As an actual friend?

"We _are_ friends, right?" Kendall asked seeing the confusion Logan emitted.

"Yeah." Logan simply answered.

Logan thought about the word. Friend. He really had a friend. Kendall. That sounded good to him.

"Hey Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Logan smiled and closed his eyes, letting the sun beat down on his skin.

"No problem, buddy." Kendall said, and did the same.


End file.
